1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety seat for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to transport people of many different age groups with a vehicle. For example, it is sometimes necessary to transport a mother and her infant or child to a hospital using an emergency response vehicle, such as an ambulance. The mother can be positioned on a stretcher, but oftentimes there is no safe position for carrying the infant. In these situations, the infant is often carried by the mother or an emergency medical technician who is sitting on a paramedic ambulance chair. The paramedic ambulance chair is typically positioned in the back of the ambulance. The paramedic ambulance chair is positioned so that the paramedic sitting on it can monitor the patient, as well as operate the equipment included with the ambulance.
It is well-known that it is dangerous for a person to carry an infant while sitting in a moving vehicle. In fact, it is against the law to do so in most jurisdictions in the United States. However, emergency response vehicles are often exempt from such restrictions. The infant can be seriously injured if the emergency response vehicle is involved in an accident while the infant is being carried in this manner. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a way to transport an infant in a safer manner.